Pet Shop Pandemonium
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Well... the name says it all i spose. I won't spoil it.. But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssseeee R/R!!! Thanx heaps...


La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
Hey! A new story! Cool... A short story but who cares! It's really erm.. strange. If you guyz have any ideas for stories my brain is sorta wiggin out. So can u send em to me at my new email addie:  
  
rumpleteazers_mingvase@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah yeah. the characters don't belong to me they belong to some lucky company in England. Probably America I dunno. But the story is mine. Mine mine mine and alllllll mine!! Thankyou. ^.^ - CT  
  
Enjoy the story.. No! Seriously! Enjoy the story!  
  
PET SHOP PANDEMONIUM - A STORY BY CHIBI TEAZER  
  
The junkyard was quiet for once. All the cats were either sleeping, trying to sleep or at home. Cassandra was the only one wanting to do something interesting. She circled around the yard a few times, which made a few of the cats who were trying to sleep angry.  
  
"Cassandra! Would you qui' it already! Oi go'ta sleep! Me an Mungo 'ave a job ta do ternoight an' we is needin' rest!" complained Rumpleteazer dropping her head back onto her mate's chest.  
  
"Well, what can I do! All you cats are very boring!"  
  
"Go fer a walk or sum thin'." Responded Mungojerrie draping a paw over the now sleeping Rumpleteazer. Cassandra humphed and slouched out of the junkyard. None of the cats missed her at all. She wandered into the main street. Walking past many of the shops. She nuzzled a man sitting on a seat hoping for some of his tuna sandwich but she only got a pat in return. She didn't complain though. She continued her search for something to do and stopped when she noticed a familiar white kitten inside a pet shop window.  
  
"Viccy?" she called into the shop.  
  
"Cassie!!! Get me out!!! They caught me and I can't get out!! Get help from the junkyard!!"  
  
Cassandra ran as fast as her paws would take her back down the street, past the man on the seat and down the road that led to the junkyard. She was going so fast that she fell over herself.  
  
"HELP!!! Viccy's in the pet shop!! They caught her and she can't get out!"  
  
"Yeah right! Go away Cassandra!" said one of the kittens.  
  
"Yeah! Viccy isn't stupid enough to get caught! Go away!"  
  
Cassandra couldn't believe her eyes or ears and the cats ignored her pleas for help. She watched as they just fell straight back to sleep. She looked around at them and knew then that it was up to her to get Viccy out of the pet shop. She ran back to the pet shop.  
  
"They wouldn't come!!" she said panting heavily.  
  
"What?? They don't want me anymore?" the white cat looked out of the pet shop window and started to cry.  
  
"Now, now! There's no need to cry! I'm going to get you out!"  
  
Victoria looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure that you will be able to get me out?" she looked the Abyssinian up and down. It was clear that she wasn't going to be able to break any windows to get the little cat out. Cassandra could see where she was coming from. She sat on the side of the street pondering this thought until Victoria screamed.  
  
"CASSIE!!! WATCH OUT THEY'RE COMING TO GET YOU TOO!!" but it was to late. The kitten watched in horror as her friend was lifted up and her collar removed. She was then 'dumped' rather heavily into the shop window.  
  
"Oh damn." Was all she could say. "Why did they take my collar?"  
  
"So that your humans can't identify you as their own cat. They did it to me too."  
  
Cassandra howled and howled to be let out but it was a pet shop and not many pet shops that I know of let there animals go free and this place was no exception. They just closed the lid of the glass cage and left her there. She was very tired of course after all this howling so she lay down. A woman soon found the kitten and her friend and wanted to buy one. She picked up Victoria.  
  
"Hiss at her and scratch Viccy!!!!" called Cassandra.  
  
She did as was told and was quickly put down in the case. They did that for all their potential buyers and no one bought them that day. It was soon closing time. The shop was closed for the afternoon as it was Sunday. A sign hanging up in the window. NEW ABYSSINIAN AND WHITE KITTEN FOR SALE.  
  
Meanwhile back in the junkyard.  
  
All the cats were now awake because the sun had moved from its midday position and was now in the three-o'clockish position. So in other words, they were bored and wanted to do something.  
  
"Where's Cassie and Viccy?" asked Etcetera  
  
"What did Cass want earlier?" asked Electra  
  
"She said tha' Vic woz stuc in a pe' shop." Answered Rumpleteazer.  
  
"That's impossible! She wouldn't get stuck in a pet shop!"  
  
"They'll probably be back later." Said Munkustrap.  
  
All the cats went about their business except Rumpleteazer. She decided to go looking for the kitten and the cat equivalent of posh spice. (What ever happened to the spice girls? Just a thought. - CT) She wandered down one of the well-known alleys that she and Mungojerrie always used during heists. She sniffed at a garbage bin. There was a familiar scent there. She fumbled around the bin and found what looked like two cat collars. They had two tags around them that Rumpleteazer knew very well. She slipped the two collars around her neck and continued on her way. She came out of the alley to the high street. She looked around and saw that the streets were pretty well empty. Most people were at home having their Sunday dinner. She stopped herself from salivating at the thought and put her mind back into the problem at hand. It was obvious that Cassie and Viccy were stuck in the pet shop otherwise why else would their collars be in a dumpster? She walked down the street and came across an old tuna sandwich dumped on a chair. She convinced herself that she needed the energy to save the two queens. She ate the sandwich and washed her face. She walked down the street swaying her head from side to side until she came to a rather strange sight. The pet shop was indeed closed and there was indeed two cats in the window. But they were peacefully sleeping. Cassandra was cuddled up to Victoria. Rumpleteazer put her nose up to the window and banged on the glass. They raised their heads lowly to the noise and were suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Teazer! Get us out of here! Quick!" called a very frantic Cassandra.  
  
"You tell me 'ow an' oi'll gla'ly ge' yous ou' bu' oi can' see any wai of gittin in there!"  
  
She looked the joint over a second time. She and Jerrie had done plenty of heists like this. She could get them out easily. She suddenly saw what was going to get them out. She picked it up and brought it over to the window. The two cats from the inside groaned and backed away from the window.  
  
"How are you going to get us out with that? Are you going to buy us?" asked Cassandra  
  
"Or maybe you're going to pay someone to come and open the door?" finished Victoria in the same sardonic attitude.  
  
"Nah! Cre'it car's are the one fing 'umans di' roight! They're perfic for openin' doors!" she said excitedly  
  
She didn't notice the grimace that was on both the queens' faces.  
  
"Even if they are Teazer. How are you going to reach the door?"  
  
"Wif tha' tree o' course!" she said pointing to the tree over the side of the pet shop. She clutched the credit card in her teeth and climbed up the tree. She inched her way along the branch that led to the door and put her paw down to the lock. The credit card didn't seem to want to open the door but after a few tries the door was open. She jumped down out of the tree very ungracefully, dusted herself down and walked into the pet shop. She looked around her in surprise at all the animals around her. She saw fish (oi wunda if they'r toona?), and a very big snake (woodn't wonna mee' one of em durin an 'eist.) and then she noticed the cabinet holding her friends. She was relieved to see that the owners of the pet shop hadn't kept the lid on for the night. They had thought that it would be better not to have suffocated kitties in the morning as the RSPCA (I don't know what it is in England so if anyone does know wanna drop me line at the above email? Thanx!) would be on them before you could say Cassandra. She looked down into the cage. She saw the two kittens staring at her.  
  
"Are you about finished oggling at us Rumpleteazer?" asked an obviously very ticked Cassandra.  
  
"Yeah, by tha wai.. her'are'yer collars. I foun' em in a dumpsta."  
  
She lowered her head and they slid of her slender neck quickly. Many of the other queens were jealous of her but they hid it away from her as she was everyone's friend.  
  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
  
"Okai, now alls we go'ts ta do is get yous ou'ta there.. Hmmm lemme see. oooh!! Hol' on! Oi'll be roight back!" she jumped away from the kittens and walked over to the snake cage. She looked in and saw that he had many large sticks that he may be wanting to give away.  
  
"Scuse me? You gotsta momen'?" she asked  
  
"Whhhaatt do yoooou wanttt?" asked the snake.  
  
"Well, ya see. Moi friends ova there wos taken agains' their wills an oi wonna get em ou'." She replied.  
  
"Doooo yoooooouuu hhhhoneessssssssssssstlly thiiiiiiiiinkk thaaaat theyyy arrre theee onlllyyyy onnessssssssss heeeeerrrreeee taaaakeeeeen agaaaaiinnnnnssst theeeir wiiill?"  
  
"D'you mean tha' all you animools was ta'en against your wills?"  
  
"Thaaaatt'ssssss exxxaccctttlllyy whhhhhhaaaaatttt I mmmeeeeaaaann!" answered the snake. "Iiiiii'llll teellll yooooou whhhhhaattt. Ifffff yooooooouuuu heeeeellp thhhhee reeeestt offfffff usssssss toooooo ggeeeeeettt ouuuuuuttt. I'llllllll giiiiiiiiivvve yyouuu myyyyy stttttiiiiiicckkkkk. Isssssssssss iiiiiittttttt a deeeeeeaaaaalll?"  
  
"Yep, oi fink yous gottcher selv s deewl!" said Teazer happily.  
  
She hopped up on top of the snake cage and undid the tassel lock. Simple stuff for an experienced cat burglar like herself. The snake slunk out of the cage pulling a large stick with him. He then dragged it over to the cat pen and made a little 'bridge' for the cats to walk up. He then proceeded to undo many of the other cages that contained pollicles and pekes and frogs and rats and even more creatures, great and small.  
  
"C'mon! The junkyar' ar' all wundrin where yous gott ta! An croipes! Oi gotta job wif Jerrie!! Awwww blast it!" She walked them back to the junkyard and then zipped (no criticisms please I had no better word okay! - CT) off to her job.  
  
"And WHERE have YOU been!" a stern voice called to the two kits.  
  
"The pet shop Jenny!" said Cassandra  
  
"The WHAT?!"  
  
"The pet shop! But Teazer saved me erm I mean us and now she's gone of on her job with.. Hey .. What's Mungo doing here?" 


End file.
